1. Field
The present invention generally relates to memory devices, and more specifically to calibration of parameters for communication between a controller and a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electronic systems generally contain one or more devices that communicate with each other over a bus. For example, a computer generally comprises a processor and/or memory controller that communicates with a memory device over a bus to access programs and data contained in the memory device. The performance of modern electronic devices such as processors and memories continues to improve by operating the devices at higher clock speeds. Increasing clock speed, however, can result in increased errors in the information communicated between the devices.